Something to Remember
by Arctic chinook
Summary: James has nothing left of his family but his life is changed when he meets soon-to-be-little sister Mary. Both encounter many people. friend and foe alike as they struggle to stay alive in the hell of Rapture. Experiencing their own inner emotions and conflicts, James is determined to put his life at risk for hers. Reviews are greatly appreciated, enjoy!
1. James

Something to Remember

Chapter 1:Hope

Splash! James hadn't been watching his step and had walked right into a large puddle. "Great" he thought, the puddle had been caused by a lone leak in the glass tunnel around him. Rapture had many problems and a simple leak coming from the outside was another. James had been on his way to a Little Sister orphanage not far from his apartment. He had nothing better do with his time and he enjoyed spending time with the girls until they went off to a "Better Life". James knew what that life was but thought he could be something better to them before they went away. Something to remember.

James was only thirteen years old. He had blonde hair and grayish blue eyes. He was a bit taller for someone his age and was rather kind. He lived alone in his apartment his parents left him when they died. He was allowed to live there alone and earned some money here and there to pay for anything he may need.

James had only been ten when he and his parents moved to Rapture. For a while his life was great but when he was twelve his mother died of cancer, starting tragedy in his life. Five months later his father was returning from his repair job when someone shot him just for the paper in his wallet. James was saddened by their deaths but continued to move on, living his life in Rapture.

James was just a few blocks from the orphanage when he spotted two men in ally way. One of them was holding a revolver to the other man's chest demanding whatever money he had on him. "Hmm" James said to himself "Sad, having to steal one's money "James pulled his hand out of his pocket and aimed it at the armed man. In less than five seconds a swarm of humming bees shot out of his hand and were surrounding the thief, stinging him most painfully. The gun man ran off down the street and around the corner, the bees flew back to James's hand. The victim of the robbing thanked James and took off at a brisk speed down the street. James carried two plasmids on him, Swarm and Winter Blast; he knew his limits and would never turn into a crazed splicer. He always used them for protection never for his own greed.

"Here it is…" James had arrived at the orphanage and stepped inside.

"James!"

"Hey, Lily."

Lily was one of the young girls waiting to be moved to the lab in another part of Rapture. All of them knew James and hugged him excitedly. He was just about the only good thing they had in their lives now. Through all the chaos he was dragged into large room and sat against the wall. Many of the girls sat around him; asking him to color or play with the stuffed animals they had. About five minutes into this James noticed a little girl huddled on a bed in the far side of the room, she was crying. James got up and walked over and sat down next to her. The girl stopped crying and looked at James.

"H… hi" she spoke to him in a quiet voice.

"Hi, what's your name?" he asked cheerfully.

"Mary"

"That's a pretty name"

Mary giggled at this and started to look a bit happy.

"Why are you sitting over here all alone?" James asked

Mary started to look depressed again and started to lightly cry.

"My p… parents told me I would be b…b…better off, so they gave me to these doctors to take care of m…me. I don't know anyone and nobody wants t…to be my friend."

"Well I'll be your friend Mary"

She looked at him with great amounts of happiness. James began to draw on the wall next to the bed and soon Mary joined in. For the rest of the day James and Mary played together running around and coloring. This made both very happy and neither wanted it to end. At about 8:30 James was ready for rest and he walked Mary back to her bed.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked, James who was sitting on the bed.

James wasn't planning on coming back, but he wanted to spend more time with her.

"Yes" he said. Mary smiled, gave him long hug, and lay down.

"Goodnight" he said as he left.

James arrived at his apartment and walked inside. He wasn't hungry so he headed to bed. He was happy about today and looked forward to seeing Mary again tomorrow. Soon James was in bed and went instantly to sleep.

For two weeks James and Mary were always together. Everyday James would come to the orphanage and play with her. Mary was always at his side holding his hand; she always lost her smile when James wasn't with her. James enjoyed having someone that wanted to be in his company and loved it when she held his hand it made Rapture seem less terrifying knowing someone loved you. Into the third week James was called away from playing with Mary, by a doctor. He told her he would be right back and went to see what the doctor wanted.

"James I've noticed you and Mary"

"Yeah she is very sweet girl. Is there a problem doc?"

"Unfortunately yes. Mary is planned to be sent to the lab to begin her little sister life."

James' heart sank.

"No…No this can't happen, it can't. Is there any way I can stop this?"

"I'm sorry but there isn't James. Though…"

"WHAT. Though what?"

"There is a new project happening that could keep you to together. You wouldn't become a Big Daddy but someone that takes care of a little sister that live with them. It's known as project Zatta"


	2. Zatta

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for bad writing though. Please fav and follow if you don't mind.**

Chapter 2: Zatta

"Project Zatta? How exactly does that work?" James asked.

"It would bond a Little Sister to another subject similar to the Big Daddies. The subject though isn't armored, has free will, and only takes on minor changes. You seem healthy enough to volunteer but I advise against It." the doctor replied.

"I see." James had a lot to think over. He thanked the doctor and went back to Mary who was glad he came back. He had much to decide, but would he go through with this to be her family? After seeing Mary off to bed at the end of the day, James went home. He thought long and hard on it all. James could just leave her, as most saw Little Sisters as monsters, but he didn't. He knew Rapture was a hard place and didn't want Mary to go through that life of pain alone. James would volunteer for Zatta.

The next day, James arrived and was greeted by a tired Mary. With her by his side he headed towards the office in the back of the building. The doctor warned him against it but handed him papers he had to fill out. Mary had fallen asleep in his lap so he wasn't going anywhere soon. Most of what he had to fill out were medical questions but he was in great health. He handed the papers back in and was told that he should be here the next day so that both him and Mary could go together. The initial change would take three weeks, at the end of which they would be bonded together.

James was allowed to take Mary out of the orphanage (just outside the door to play). He wanted her to have a great last day before it happened.

"James, what's going to happen tomorrow? I'm scared." she looked at with a sad expression.

"Hey don't be scared" James comforted "You're going to a great place and I'll be there with you the entire time. When it's over you can even live with me as family"

This excited her greatly, she began drawing picture of houses and James and her next to each other. James was happy she was enjoying herself but when he looked at a picture she drew it brought darkness to him. It was James and her holding hands in the middle of what looked to be flowers. It made him think a Big Daddy protecting his Little Sister. James then promised himself that he would never put Mary in danger but allow her to live a normal life that a girl her age should.

As he was getting ready to leave James heard a scream come from the room the girls slept. He bolted inside and found Mary crying to herself. James ran over and picked her up, she clung to him as he soothed her. She had had a nightmare. James couldn't get her to let go so he sat against the wall, He took the pillow off her bed and he laid his head down on it. Mary soon fell asleep next to James, laid her head on the pillow as well, but still clung to his arm for comfort.

James awoke in the morning, dimly aware of where he was, he almost panicked until he felt the warm body next to him. He realized where he was and smiled. Today was the day it all starts he thought to himself. He laid there for a few more minutes until Mary woke up. James let her fully awake; he pulled out a piece of paper. It stated that he needed to be at the labs where Little Sisters and Big daddies were created at 10:00 a.m. it was 9:15. Mary was sitting up and leaning on James. Time to head out then.

Getting there was no simple task though. Rapture hadn't completely been destroyed yet but it wasn't perfect either. It was scary enough that Mary didn't want to walk and James let her ride on his back, every time it got dark or a person walked by Mary would bury her head in his neck with fear. At times when they passed by windows into the ocean she would be amazed by all the fish and colors of neon lights coming from signs. About half-way there James had been worn out, he stopped and put Mary on an empty bench and then sat down beside her. They were in a much more "rich" part of Rapture now.

"What if this place is scary" Mary asked.

"I promise it won't be" James assured.

"I don't want to be away from you though" she added.

James didn't want that either. He got an idea though that would help her; he picked her up and walked towards a small shop on the other side of the street. Once inside he put her down and told her to close her eyes, she did for about ten seconds when James told her to open. In his hand was a new stuffed teddy bear. Mary just about screamed with joy when she saw it, she picked it up and gave it a hug as well as giving one to James.

"This is for those few times when I'm not around, he'll take care of you" James said.

"I love it so much. Thank you Thank you Thank you!" She replied with much happiness.

They arrived just before 10:00 at the front doors. A doctored approached them and asked for his name. When he told the doctor what they were here for. He led them to another doctor who looked a bit more official.

"Aww you must be James and Mary" he said.

"Yes sir" James replied.

"Well before I show you where you'll be staying there are more important things. I just need a blood sample from both of you and then we may proceed."

After saying this the doctor pulled took one of two syringes from the table behind him. Mary clutched James' arm with fear.

"Hey there isn't anything to be scared of Mary. Watch…" James allowed the doctor to extract blood out of his arm with hardly any pain. "See I didn't feel a thing."

Mary put her head into the side of his arm and stuck her shaking arm out. The doctor put the needle in and she only let out a small whimper. The doctor pulled it out and put it on the table.

"See, you were so brave" James commented

"Follow me to where you shall be staying, please" the doctor told James and Mary.

As the left the room Mary kept hold of his hand, James knew this was going to be a painful three weeks not just for Mary but for him too. He wanted to be by her side, comforting her through the whole process.

"So what are you going to name you new friend?" James asked pointing to the bear she had in her other hand.

"I think I'll call him Ted for short"


	3. Experimentation

**Yay a third chapter! Thanks for reading and sorry for bad writing. Please Fav and Follow. Seriously Fav and Follow it helps motivate me to keep writing this.**

Chapter 3: Darkness

James and Mary followed the doctor to their living space. While walking they passed by many rooms home to other Little Sisters. They arrived at a steel door towards the end of the hall.

"Here is where you shall be staying" the doctor announced.

The door slid open to reveal a room that was just a bit bigger from what Little Sisters stayed in. Two beds, one with white blankets and the other with pink ones. Two dressers and a small toy chest. The room was in pink wallpaper meant to make it feel like a room a young girl would live in it.

"It's amazing!" Mary exclaimed as she pulled James inside with her.

"It is pretty cool" James agreed with her.

The doctor walked up to James and whispered to him.

"Meals will be passed in three times a day. I advise that you two get some rest tonight, tomorrow will not be the most pleasant"

"Thanks doctor"

The doctor left and the door slid shut behind him. It locked.

"Come on James lets color" Mary had found a box of crayons, left inside her dresser, and was drawing on the wall.

James figured he was going to be doing this a lot over the next few weeks so he joined her. As the doctor promised food and water were passed through a small opening in the door. Everything here seemed great; good food, a warm bed, and Mary. Night changed all of that. Every thirty minutes a scream could be heard from a girl. After a few hours of sleep James awoke with a jolt, he swore he heard a deep moan pass by door but he shook it off. Right before drifting back into sleep he realized that Mary had crawled into bed and was sleeping next to him. He didn't mind and it also made him feel better too knowing she was right there.

Morning came and breakfast as well. The doctor came in and said it was time for the first part of the project. James was nervous just as much as Mary and both kept hold of each other's hand. They were led into a doctor's room. There they were measured and weighed. The doctor checked their eyes, ears, and heartbeat.

"Alright, this will begin the bonding process and that should be complete by the end of the week."

James didn't know why that needed to be done, he wouldn't let her be harmed in any way, and he was family that would protect her. A syringe full of green liquid was injected into James' arm, Mary held tight and closed her eyes as the doctor did the same to her.

"That is all for today. Don't be bothered by the other doctors that may check on your progress."

The room they slept in had no roof but instead was open for doctors to look in.

"We can back and play now?" Mary asked

"Yep that was all we had to do" James replied

He and Mary walked back to their room; the door slid shut and locked. They spent much of the day playing with whatever dolls were in the chest. While playing Mary got up and walked over to the chest, she tripped and scraped her left knee on the floor. She began to cry; James ran over and picked her up. She calmed down and went to lie on the James' bed. James came over and laid down next to her, right before he went to sleep he felt pain in his left knee, he pulled up his pant leg and found a scrape similar to Mary's. _Strange _he thought.

The first week went by quick. Just more injections everyday pretty much, he was starting to get used to it. Mary still stayed by James' side every night for comfort.

"Hey doctor." James said as him and Mary were leaving the doctor's room "This green stuff… what does it do?"

"I knew you find out eventually. It bonds the two people into one. Whatever Mary feels emotionally or physically you would feel too. It creates a better connection between the two." The doctor explained "James… just like her, the Adam slug will be implanted into you as well" the doctor added. "The surgery will happen next week"

This put a lot on James' mind. To have that kind of connection with Mary would be extraordinary.

"James I wanna go play" Mary begged him

"Alright"

They were in their room again with each other, sitting on the floor coloring.

"So James what is your favorite… color?" Mary asked him

"Hmmm well I like purple" he replied "What about you?"

"My favorite color is red."

"So what's your favorite thing to do?" she asked

"I like spending time with you" he replied

"Hey me too!"

The conversation carried on for about an hour when two new doctors appeared at the door, one male one female.

"James, come with me" the male doctor instructed

"And Mary you come with me" the other doctor told her

Mary looked at James with a worried expression.

"Hey I promise you'll be just fine. I'll see you right back here before dinner." James told her calmly

"You promise, ok?" Mary gave him a hug and then was taken by the hand of the female and led her down the hallway. James followed the other doctor the other direction.

"Nice to meet you James, my name is and I am in charge of you for the remainder of the project. Don' worry, you will still see Mary. Today is going to be a major leap in the project for you two though"

'What exactly is going to happen?" James asked

They walked into another doctor's room. This one had a table on it and James was instructed to lie down. The doctor came over to him with a syringe filled with blue liquid; he inserted it into James' arm.

"Well you know how Little sisters see in a 'special' way?"

"Yeah"

"In order to make the bond stronger between you and Mary you shall see that way as well. Again don't worry you will be able to… turn it on and off."

"Interesting" James responded

"Now relax" The doctor took another syringe and injected this one into James' neck. James winced at the pain and then he started to fall asleep, hoping that Mary was safe and sound.

The female doctor and Mary came into a different room. This one was pink and had picture of Big daddies and 'angels'. When they entered the doctor picked her up and strapped her to a table. The doctor wouldn't talk and Mary started to cry. The doctor walked over and stuck a needle into Mary's arm, it hurt very bad and Mary was now terrified.

"Now hold still, this one has to go into your neck" the doctor commanded

"P…please don't, I don't want to" Mary begged "I w…want J…James please let me go to him"

The doctor got closer and Mary closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face. She felt the small prick on her neck and then a rush of pain; she let out a loud whimper and then was off to sleep.

James awoke on his bed; his head was throbbing from a headache. He looked around and was amazed, everything wasn't creepy or broken anymore, and it was beautiful. James closed his eyes and opened again, the world was back to its original state, 'easy to control his vision' he thought. The door slid open and Mary ran in right up to James. She got him in a large hug and wouldn't let go. James smiled and stroked the back of her head.

"James it was scary being alone." she cried

"Hey you're here with me now and nothing bad is going to happen" he comforted

"My eyes are ugly now though" Mary's eyes were glowing yellow from the special vision.

"Mary you are beautiful and I think you your eyes look amazing"

She hugged him even tighter and just like her, James felt comforted and less afraid.

As James was setting Mary down onto his bed he looked at the dresser mirror and stared back into his own pair of glowing eyes.


	4. Transformation

**Alright a fourth chapter yay! I beg of you please fav or follow or review PLEASE! Sorry for bad writing thought. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Adam

James' and Mary's connection was at its fullest. When she felt tired James felt tired, when she became scared so would he. James tried to keep Mary's mind off the approaching surgery that was due tomorrow. It was all they had to do, and then they could leave together out of this horrid place. Today didn't have much, the doctors let him take Mary to large room across the hall. There were many other Little Sisters there and James thought it would help keep her mind off things.

James was sitting leaning on the wall relaxing. Mary was playing with the other girls, she came over to James every few minutes to show him a drawing or a toy she had. His mind was full of different thoughts of what it would be like with that slug inside him or how Mary would be with it. It would be a different life but as he promised Mary would live as normal a life as possible. All of a sudden a loud moan was heard outside in the hallway, it caught everyone's attention including Mary who ran over to James in fear. The door slid open and in came the female doctor Mary hated so much, but right behind her stomped in an alpha model Big Daddy. James could tell Mary was scared and it wasn't that happy of a sight for him either.

"Hey, don't worry, I won't let him get near you" James told her. Mary still kept by his side, one of the Little Sisters walked up to Mary.

"Mary don't you want to play with us and Mr. Bubbles?" she asked

"He's scary though. I would rather stay here with James" Mary replied. With this the Little Sister went back to the Big Daddy. Mary stood up and pulled James back to their room. James sat on the floor and so did Mary.

"James, some of the other girls were saying that I would have to go with Mr. Bubbles instead of you." she said frightened

"Well they get to but you get to be with me. I won't let them take you away. Now don't worry, we have a big day tomorrow."

They played for the rest of the day until it was time for bed. Mary was still a little scared so James asked if she wanted a bed time story. Mary ran over to the toy chest and pulled out a small child's book, something about a princess and a prince. By the time James had finished Mary had fallen asleep next to him and soon he did as well. James normally didn't dream but tonight he had a nightmare.

In it he was wandering the halls of Rapture with Mary when they ran into a Big Daddy. James tried to shield Mary but it picked him up and threw him into a wall; it then grabbed Mary and ran away. James ran after them but his vision began to get darker and he couldn't keep up

James awoke with fear. Mary was next to him with her teddy bear, crying. He embraced her in a hug and she calmed down a bit.

"You too?" he asked, with their connection dreams were shared as well.

"I…I…It was sc…scary"

They were awake for a few minutes until James let Mary fall asleep on him. The rest of the night both of them slept peacefully.

James and Mary woke up in the morning and colored until the doctor came for them. Mary kept hold of James as they walked down the hall towards the room where it would happen. They stopped at the door and it slid open, they stepped in and the doctor told them to wait by the wall. Fear swept over both of them, there were many other girls in there who were being cut open and operated on. There were sharp knives and blood everywhere. Mary began to tear up.

"Mary when its time you just keep your eyes on me. Just think about your favorite thing in the whole world and you'll be just fine."

"I d…don't want them t…to hurt me"

"Just keep your eyes on me; I'll be there next to you the whole time"

The doctor called for them and they walked over. Mary lay down on one table and James laid down on another right next to her.

"Are you ready?" the doctor asked

"Yes" James replied. Mary grabbed his hand tightly and buried her face into his shoulder. James closed his eyes grasped her hand too.

"It's going to be alright" he whispered to her.

Then a knife cut into Mary's stomach, she began to cry but still stayed down on James' shoulder. James felt a knife dig into him too and it was painful. The knife kept cutting into Mary, pain flowing into her, until she felt it stop cutting. She felt her stomach being cut out of her when she made the mistake of looking down. There was so much blood; the slug was then stuck into her. She could fell it moving around inside of her looking for Adam. Her whole world went black and she fell into unconsciousness. James opened his eyes and saw that she was asleep. The doctor put the slug into him and for a few seconds the pain ceased and all he felt was the slug, inside him, becoming a part of him. His vision went black and he too fell asleep.

James awoke in a doctor's room; Mary was asleep next to him. He could feel the slug inside of him, it made him nervous. James lifted his shirt and saw the long scar that was across his stomach. Mary woke up and leaned against him.

"I can feel it inside me. Please make it stop, it hurts bad" Mary begged James. James took her up in a hug.

"Shhhhh, it's going to be alright. You were so brave back there…" he told her "you did better than me!"

This took her mind off of it somewhat.

"See I have it inside me too. We can now go home in a couple days!"

Mary smiled but her stomach was still in pain, so was James', about that time the steel doors slid open and the doctor walked in. Some of the blood he hadn't cleaned off him was still visible on his white clothing. In his hand he carried two tubes of red liquid. James knew it as Adam.

"You probably don't feel so well right now, the slug is looking for food. Drink this." he handed James and Mary the tubes of Adam. Mary looked up at James with a disgusted expression.

"Go ahead, it will help greatly." They both drank and it did help the pain. The Adam tasted sweet and made James and Mary feel all warm on the inside.

"Now listen, this slug is going to want the Adam when it is hungry. What you gather is now what you need to survive. Due to the Adam inside your bodies you will heal at an astonishing rate compared to a normal human, your bodies are also more… powerful. James, your connection with Mary is now permanent. If you get more than sixty yard away your body and hers will start to shut down, after five minutes you both will dead."

"I'll make sure she is always in my sight" James replied.

"Mary shall be given the hypo that little sisters all carry but you James will be given an upgraded telekinesis plasmid. Using it can remove all the Adam from a corpse in a quick way, but it takes much focus to use." the doctor added "Get some rest, tomorrow you two shall go out on a practice run to see if you're ready to be on your own."

"Thanks" James told him. Mary took James' hand and led him back to their room. Once in, Mary walked over and sat on her bed.

"You alright?" James asked

*sigh* "Yeah…" she responded

"Then I guess you won't want this" James said, holding something behind his back.

"What is that?" she asked with a grin.

"Nothing"

Mary got up and ran up to him playfully. She kept trying to get around him and see what it was he was hiding. James fell over onto the bed, both of them were laughing as James tried to keep the surprise away until she quickly grabbed it from his hand. It was a new box of crayons only there was more crayons than the other box.

"This is a gift to you for being brave today." James said happily. The other box of crayons was worn out from being used a lot and James thought it would help brighten the mood. He had gotten the doctor to get someone to go out and buy it a few days prior.

"James they're amazing!" she said with surprise "Come on lets color!"

How she could still be interested in coloring after doing it for almost three weeks amazed James, but he still enjoyed playing with her.

James put her finished picture up on the wall above his bed.

"Perfect" he said. The two meal trays were passed under the door and this time they each had a tube of Adam on it next to the food. It tasted great and it kept the slugs from hurting them. After the meals it was starting to get late.

"I'm ready for bed James" Mary said with sleep in her voice. James could feel the tiredness too.

"Alright" he picked her up and set her down on his bed then lay down next to her.

"Goodnight, love you James"

Goodnight, love you too Mary"

They awoke in the morning and there was the meal tray but there was no Adam on it. James and Mary could feel the slugs getting hungry when the doctor walked in.

"Good morning. I'm sure you are feeling hungry so let's not drag this conversation out. Today you two will be sent through a set up practice run of gathering Adam. So please follow me."

Mary took hold of James' hand and they followed the doctor to the entrance of the facility. James was injected with the telekinesis plasmid and Mary was given the extraction needle.

"Alright, the first corpse you come to let Mary extract and on the second one you will James."

The large door opened and they both stepped out. The place seemed bright and cheerful to them through their special vision but James knew this wasn't really what it looked like. Both of them could smell the Adam filled body not far off and Mary led the way to it.

There it was. It was the body of man lying on the ground in a pile of rose petals, sprouting from his dead body was a white line that formed a pair of angel wings and above his head was a white halo. Mary approached the body, it looked like a sleeping man to her but James knew what it was. She stuck the needle into the body's stomach and the whole world turned to hell.

Their special vision shut off and the peaceful angel turned into a putrid corpse that was in a large puddle of blood. The building they were in was no longer whit but cold and dark. Mary fell backward in fear and crawled over to James hiding her face in his side.

"Shhhh it's alright" he told her soothingly "See its all better"

The special vision returned and Mary looked around, the body was once again the sleeping angel.

"Let's try again" he said

Mary walked back over to the angel and stuck the needle on again. The special vision went away again; James was right next to her. Mary kept her free hand holding his.

"See just focus on me and it will be alright"

It took about twenty seconds but it was all removed and the vision came back. They moved on to the next body that was down the hall of the building. This angel was woman with the same wings and halo as the man.

"Ready?" James asked

"O.k."

Mary stuck to James' side as he aimed his hand at the body. He focused on trying to get the Adam to come out and go into a canister he was carrying. His hand glowed red and the vision went away, the Adam flowed out of a large cut in the woman's side and it went into the canister, the vision came back.

"All done" he told Mary "Here, drink this"

He handed here the canister and she drake the Adam. She let out a small giggle and twirled around in her dress before taking his hand and leading them back to the facility.

"Great job! You two did perfect, tomorrow shall be your last day here and then you are free to go."

"Yay! Hear that James we can go home tomorrow!" she laughed and ran around until he picked her up in a hug and set her on his back.

'Finally we can go home' he thought to himself

**Please review it is greatly appreciated! :)**


	5. A New and Old Home

**Thank you so much for the reviews :) They are appreciated. Yay again chapter 5! Chapters won't be coming out so fast anymore though. Thanks again and enjoy!**

Chapter 5: New Home

"Welcome home!" James opened the door to his apartment.

"Wow, this place is amazing" Mary stared in wonder at James' home. She had never lived in such a nice place before, her family was rather poor but those memories had nearly faded. James' house was a pretty nice place, two bedrooms, a large living room, a kitchen.

James and Mary had been released from the lab that day. Walking through Rapture James noticed that it was starting to get worse, riots were spreading and people were being killed. The civil war of Rapture was closing in.

"It's great to be back and in a familiar place" James let out with a sigh.

"Hey over here!" Mary called out to him. She had the collection of books James' father had from the surface, most of it research.

"I guess you can stay in my parent's old room…"

"Please no, it gets scary at night, I don't want to be away from you."

"Alright"

James walked into his room and flopped down on his bed. It felt nice being back in his own room. Mary lay down too and both were off to sleep.

James awoke and felt the sharp pain run through his body, he needed Adam. Mary woke up next to him and had the same feeling.

"Come on we need to find some before it gets late" James told her.

They stepped outside his apartment and both could smell the sweet scent of the Adam, not far off. They headed off towards the smell, Mary leading the way. James saw the looks people gave them; they thought James and Mary were monsters. James shook it off and kept walking. They came to the body it looked like the sleeping angel through their false vision, but was actually the corpse of a woman. James extracted the Adam out with his telekinesis plasmid he had been fit with; Mary clung to him as the world turned real. He never let Mary use the needle though. He didn't want her to have to do this kind of thing.

They drank what they collected and headed back home. While walking a group of boys, a little older than James, passed by. When they passed one of them had the idea to push Mary down out of the way. Mary started to tear up and ran towards James

"Freak" the older boy yelled at her and kept walking.

This turned on James protection instincts he had been given in the lab and his own emotions. James hit the boy hard in his jaw. The boy fell to floor in great pain, James hadn't meant to break his jaw but just give him a warning. James was still getting used to his new traits.

"Are you alright?" he asked Mary, as he knelt beside her.

"Yeah" she said with tears in her voice.

"Let's go home" he responded, James picked her up and let her ride his back the rest of the way.

James entered the apartment and set the half-asleep Mary in bed. James stepped outside his room for a second; he noticed his hands covered in blood from the corpse. Was he really a monster, he thought to himself. No, he was doing this for the protection of her. No matter what people thought of them. James came back in and fell asleep, wondering what tomorrow would hold.

"Come on, get up" Mary said cheerfully. "You said you would take me to see Arcadia today!"

James was still asleep but he had to take her there. They had been returning home yesterday when Mary had seen and advertisement for it that had pictures of the trees and flowers, she asked James if she would take her there and James couldn't turn down the cute look on her face. A day out of the house should be good too.

"Alright" he said laughing as he got up. She raced out of the room smiling; James put on a new shirt and followed her. They both needed clothes that weren't so dirty or had traces of blood, he thought.

They walked outside and began down the 'street', Mary skipping ahead of James. They walked through the streets till they came upon to Arcadia. It was one of the nicest places in Rapture, fresh air and life everywhere. Mary couldn't believe the place; she was amazed at the trees, colorful flowers, and the flowing stream. She had no memories of the surface at all and this was very new to her.

Mary ran around in the grass and got James to play hide-and-go-seek with her. When he found her behind a large rock she laughed and gave him a hug. He sat down and leaned against a tree. Mary walked away and came back to him with a blue flower.

"For you" she said with a smile.

"Thank you" he said happily. Then he saw it. An alpha model Big Daddy had entered the other side of the 'room' with its little sister. The Big Daddy looked normal except for an old bullet hole on the right side of his helmet. It set its little sister down and slumped against a large rock nearby. The little sister noticed Mary and Mary saw her too, soon both were playing and laughing together in the grass. The Alpha model still watched James and James watched it.

About an hour later the Big Daddy stood up and groaned at his little sister.

"Do I have to?"

Another groan.

"Alright Mr.B, Bye Mary."

The Big Daddy set her atop his shoulders and they left. Mary bounded over to James, who stood up.

"Hungry?" he asked

"Yeah" She said back.

"Let's go then"

They left Arcadia and followed the sweet smelling trail of Adam until they came across a corpse; a boy of about seventeen to be exact. It troubled James to see someone young like him dead on the side of the street. James extracted the Adam from the body and gave some to Mary.

"You ready to head home?" he asked her.

"Can't we go explore a little bit more? Please." She begged. James couldn't deny her.

"Well where do you want to go?" he asked.

Mary looked around.

"I hear music!" she said happily "Come on"

James followed her as she skipped down the street. He kept an eye on every passing person though ready to fight if anything happened. James could now hear the music too and as they turned around the corner James saw a place all too familiar.

The Eldorado Lounge.

James used to come here at times when he needed motivation or enjoyment. He didn't drink but he knew the bartender pretty well.

Mary had already started off towards it and James followed her inside. The place was full of people, men, women, and children too. People dancing, nice music and singing, the place seemed great. No one seemed to notice glowing eyed James and Mary walk in and sit at the bar.

"What shall it be?" asked John, the bartender who was turned around filling glasses for others.

"Water and whatever nonalcoholic drink you have."

"Oh my God. James it's you!" John said happily, and then turned around to face James. "What the heck happened to you!?" he asked with astonishment.

"Just don't ask" James said back.

"You really got into that science type stuff I see." John noticed Mary sitting and laughing to all the fun. "It's great to see you, but don't cause any trouble by bringing that… thing in here"

"HEY! She is not a 'thing' her name is Mary. We are just here to enjoy the place."

"Sorry, it's just that these splicer type people are starting to appear more and these riots and executions are bad for business. Probably the last time this place will be full too." John said with a sigh.

James saw Mary staring at all the people, she was pretty happy when they arrived but she seemed bored now.

"Want to dance?" he asked her, hoping it would cheer her up.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she said back and pulled him out of his seat.

They danced to the music and smiled and laughed. It was great, getting to be like a normal person. James didn't care what other people thought; this is how he wanted it.

The song ended and Mary took a bow to James, who went with it and bowed back. They had been there for over an hour having a good time but the place was soon to close.

"Well we got to get home." James spoke.

"Yeah" Mary said with a yawn.

"Thanks John" James called out as the two left for home.

About half way there Mary leaned against James with sleep.

"We're almost there" he told her, he felt tired too.

As they passed by an apartment a man was dragged out with two 'officers' at his side. The officers put the man on his knees, one of them pulled out his pistol.

"Hey look away" James told Mary, as she hid her head in his side.

The officer put the gun to the man's head and fired.

The civil war was here and all of its hell came with it.

**Review?**


	6. Riv

**Woot chapter six! Thanks for the views and reviews!**

*click*

James put the final bullet in the revolver and set it on the table.

It was two weeks in to this revolt and it was madness out there. James and Mary had collected enough Adam to last them awhile; they stayed in James' house for protection. Splicers roamed the streets and pretty much anywhere else, it was dangerous outside of the house. Sometimes they could hear them crawling outside the walls and ceiling and it wasn't pleasant either.

James crawled over to the "castle" he had made for Mary out of what blankets and chairs he could find: it made her feel safe from the 'monsters' outside.

"What's this one?" Mary asked with curiosity.

"Zebra" James told her. He had taken many of his father's books with animals in them and given them to Mary.

"And this one?"

"Lion"

"What's it like? The surface." she said back.

"I was your age when I was there, from what I remember it's pretty cool." James told her

"Did you see any z…zebras!" she asked

"Only in books, but my family did have…" James flipped to a page in one of the books, "a dog" he said happily.

"Wow!" she said staring at the picture. "What was your family like?"

"They were good, I loved them very much. I miss them…"

"Well you got me now!" Mary said and hugged him.

"How could I forget that!" he said back, smiling.

*Crash!*

"Ahhh!" screamed Mary, clinging to James.

"Stay here" James whispered.

James peered his head out of the "castle" and saw nothing. He then got out and walked towards the front door, Mary watching him.

*CRASH!*

Even louder this time.

*CRASH!*

It shook the walls and crashing through the front door came an alpha model Big Daddy, its little sister shielded in its arms. James had already run over to Mary and had put himself in front of her, revolver and plasmid in hand.

"Wait it's you?!" James said to the alpha, it had the bullet hole in the right side of its helmet; it was the one they saw in Arcadia.

The alpha groaned at him, set its little sister down next to James, and trampled out through the hole.

"You two stay here and hide, don't leave each other." James told Mary and the other little sister. He ran out after the Big Daddy. It was busy fending off a group of crazed splicers who were attacking it. James lifted the revolver and took a shot a splicer who was crawling on the side of a wall; the bullet hit its shoulder bringing it down.

"_Nice shot"_ James thought to himself. He looked over at the alpha, about four or five splicers were over taking him, James lifted his hand, aimed at the splicers, and shot out a large wave of deadly wasps. There seemed to be only a slit second between the wasps shooting out and the splicers screaming in pain. They stumbled away onto walls or running off, one fell dead at the feet of the wounded alpha. The alpha got up and walked back to the hole in James' apartment, James followed.

The alpha let out a loud groan once inside. The little sister and Mary slowly crawled out from the "Castle" with worried expression on their faces. The little sister saw the alpha and ran up to him in a hug. Mary did the same to James, nearly knocking him over.

"I was scared something had happened" Mary said to him.

"I'm alright, uh alpha here is a… friend" James said back.

Mary stared at the alpha, still a little scared of him. James noticed scars, cuts, and dents all over the Big Daddy; it was in no shape for fighting.

"Hey, you seem pretty beat up" James said to the now sitting Big Daddy. It groaned in reply. "You can stay here if you want, for protection. We have plenty of Adam and it's pretty well protected"

Both Mary and the other little sister lit up and ran to the alpha.

"Please, please can we?!" the little sister begged.

The alpha looked over at James.

"It would be nice for all of us" James said back.

The Big Daddy let out a groan and nodded.

The little sister and Mary both let out squeals of excitement, laughing and chasing each other.

"It will be just like a sleepover!" the little sister said happily.

"Come on Jessica I want to show you something" Both ran into the "castle" so Mary could impress her with pictures of the surface.

_So that's her name_ James thought

"Now that they're distracted let's see if I can't fix you." James walked over with a first aid kit and a pair of pliers.

"So what's it like… out there" James asked as he cleaned off the alpha's armor.

Another groan.

"Hell I'm sure" James said back. Even though the alpha couldn't speak it was nice to talk to someone on the outside. "This is gonna hurt" James pulled out a long rivet, stuck into the alpha.

"How did this get into you" James wondered. "So what's your name?"

Again a groan. The Big Daddy couldn't remember his name, Jessica always called him

"Well… let me think." James noticed the long rivet he just pulled out. "How about Riv? You seemed to have a thing for those getting shot at you."

Riv nodded.

"Well this may take some time" As James began healing the rest of Riv.

The repairs took a few hours but James did the best he could, when it was done they both fixed the gaping hole in the wall with what rubble and scraps could be found.

"That was tiring but interesting"

"Mr.B I'm ready for dreamtime" said a tired Jessica lying leaning against the wall.

"Me too" Mary said sleepily.

James and Riv were both dragged to the "Castle" Riv was too big so he lied down with his head sticking inside, his little sister fell asleep next to his helmet. James lied down; Mary put a blanket over them both and snugged up next to him.

"Goodnight, love you James" Mary said quietly

"Sweet dreams, love you too" he said back.

"Ahhhhhhh"

James awoke with a jolt, so did Riv.

"Come here!" yelled a voice inside the apartment.

James saw a group of five splicers and one had ahold of Mary. James' instincts kicked in.

"Take a step and she gets it." said the one holding her as another held a hook to head. James stopped.

*Thunk*

A large rivet hit the middle splicer, dead center of the forehead. Another rivet shot and killed another with dead accuracy.

"Shit, you killed Rodger" one screamed. Riv shot another rivet and missed.

"Let's get out of here!" the splicer screamed, they pushed Mary down and jumped to the ceiling and went through a small hole.

"This isn't over!" the taller one screamed back.

"Shhh, it's alright." James held Mary who was crying, "They're gone"

Riv, James, and Mary all lied down again, Mary kept a tight grip on James.

"Riv I think we may have started something."

**Sorry for long wait. Please Review!**


	7. The Hell of Rapture

**VERY sorry for the long wait, I had major issues with my computer but it got fixed! Just thank you very much for reading so far, I am young and probably don't write so well but a huge thanks again to all those who have read. Please! Leave a review with suggestion or comments, they are all appreciated. Enjoy chapter 7! *WARNING* there is a pretty graphic scene in this chapter.**

Chapter 7: Protector

**. **"Riv, come on get up." James spoke as he tapped Riv's helmet. Riv let out a low groan as he awoke and looked around.

"Don't worry, they're playing in the other room."

Riv and Jessica had been living with them for almost a week. Having Riv around was a great help, he kept the splicers from getting near the apartment. Between him and James nothing came near their Little Sisters. The group of enemy splicers, who had sworn death to come against James and Riv, hadn't been seen.

"Hey Riv, I've been thinking we need to go out there and gather Adam and a few other things too. Besides, we need to get better weaponry, especially with that gang of splicers being angry at us."

They did need better defense, James' pistol and plasmids weren't enough if something were to happen. More Adam would be a help and new clothes as well.

Riv nodded and stood up, he let out a mix between a groan and whistle but in a few seconds Jessica was in front of him, Mary following too.

"When do you want to head out?" James asked

Riv lifted Jessica onto his bulky shoulders and proceeded out the front door.

"Oh, now."

"Where are we going?" Mary asked

"We're going to take a little trip out in the city" James said back

"Where the monsters are?!" Mary said with fear in her voice.

"Hey, don't be scared, I won't let them get you."

With a little bit of worry, Mary grabbed a hold of his hand as they walked out behind Riv.

"I smell an angel Mr.B!" shouted Jessica.

"I do too" replied Mary, James did as well.

"This way" Mary said as she happily led the way to the 'angel'.

They found the body sweet smelling body pressed up against a wall inside a wrecked apartment. They gathered ever drop from it and drank what they could. There didn't seem to be that many splicers, and what few there were scattered when they saw the group coming.

"Alright from here we should head up the street, there is a large shopping area there that has what we need." James said to them

As they headed up the street James noticed all of the rubble and decay the city was suffering through. These apartments had once been a nice place with friendly people and happy families, but now they were littered with broken stone and glass, a few dead bodies here and there gave the place a creepy gloom.

They arrived at a boarded up plasmid store, Riv ripped through it like it was made of paper. All of the plasmid and Adam containers were cleaned dry, but there off to the side was dead man, still clutching a dented machine gun. James walked over and picked it up, it was still in decent condition and had half a mag of ammunition left.

"Sweet!" James said as he held it "It's not likely to just walk across one of these."

Riv found a cartridge of rivets on a shelf and loaded them into his gun.

"Not far from here there should be clothing store"

Leaving the store they walked through several tunnels and bulkheads. As one of the doors slid open, there it was. The dead body of a "Rosie" Big Daddy. It was sitting against the glass wall, it was dented, burned, and even frozen in some parts. It hadn't gone down without a fight. It was just… there, no light was coming out of its eye holes. Both Mary and Jessica were terrified of it, but James noticed something else. A light trail of blood led from the arms of the Big Daddy into another tunnel, which was blocked by a closed door. James slowly followed the trail while the others were looking over the Big Daddy

_No_, this can't be. James thought to himself.

He approached the door and it slid open. James wasn't sure what to do. The trail ended in a pool of blood, it smelled faintly like Adam. James knew what took place here. There wasn't even a body , all that was left was shreds of a small dress and a torn pink bow.

Just from the smell of the Adam his mind was filled with what took place here. He could hear the screams and feel the pain as the Little Sister was yanked from her protector's arms. James could feel her sadness and terror as she was taken behind the closed doors. The memories stopped there.

James was mixed with emotion, anger, sadness, and even fear. Fear, that this is what would happen if he failed, this is what would happen if he didn't stay safe, this is what would happen if he didn't protect Mary.

James started to back up, the door slid shut, cutting of the horrible scene. Riv looked at the trail of blood then at James. James nodded slowly back.

"This way." James said as they started in the opposite direction.

A few minutes later they came into a clothing store. Much of what was left was torn or thrown off shelves. Mary and Jessica went off together looking around the store, but they stayed close.

"Riv, what I saw back there…" James slowly stated "It made me realize how serious this is. I couldn't move or even think, I was frozen in… wonder. I just couldn't comprehend that people, even splicers, would do that to a Little Sister!"

"James look!"Mary and Jessica had returned wearing a new purple dress with a bow in her brunet hair, that was in a ponytail. "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful!"James said back "I like the bow"

Jessica was over sitting on Riv, asking him the same questions. He just groaned and nodded in agreement each time. Everything was all happy.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" a splicer crawling on the ceiling jumped forward, trying to grab Jessica but Riv was fast and shot the splicer mid-air. More splicers were appearing, Riv grabbed Mary and Jessica, shielding them from oncoming hooks and bullets. James used his Swarm plasmid to provide cover while they escaped.

A splicer jumped at James but he had pulled out his pistol and put two holes into the splicer's chest. Riv set Mary and Jessica done behind a bench. Two more splicers came but Riv shot them with rage. He was angry. James could feel his protector instincts rising in him. He froze another splicer solid, turned and fired the machine gun at one crawling on the ceiling.

The fight was over, Riv and James had won. There was an injured splicer though, trying to limp away. Riv picked him up and held him up high.

"Don't kill him." James told Riv "He is part of that gang who is hunting us. I saw him that time when they attacked the apartment."

"Damn right I am and hell, we are pissed at you two." The splicer yelled back

"Whose we?'

"The group of us that own this part, or we did until you started killing our men!"

"They attacked us, trying to take some Adam" James said to him

"You do have what we want, you may have even seen out little… meal back in that tunnel!" thesplicer laughed at this.

It took all of James' power to keep from killing this man, he deserved to die for what he did.

"You tell your people that we're coming soon" James said to him.

Riv released the splicer, who ran back down the streets and out of view.

"Lets head back to the apartment" James said with a cold voice.

Jessica climbed onto Riv's shoulders, James carried the tired Mary all the way back

"I don't want the monsters to hurt us" she said tiredly

"I promise they won't" James said to her reassuringly

"You promise?"

"I promise"

With that she planted a kiss on his forehead and fell to sleep

What ever hell and horror this city brought, James would protect her.

**PLEASE leave a review! I want to know what people thought of this chapter.**


	8. Flooding the Gates

**Yay, the eight chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing, it is always appreciated!**

Chapter 8:Flooding the Gates

Hate... sadness... fear. James could feel it all.

James and Riv had followed behind the unsuspecting splicer they had let go. It and about twenty others lived in a crumbling market area, about an hour away. The place was partially flooded on the far right side and in a few places no light showed. The closer they got the more bodies and blood were scattered on the floor and walls.

James, Riv, and the girls now rested in a hidden tunnel, a few minutes away from the market. It was time to get rid of this Hellish gang of splicers.

"I counted about twenty" James spoke quietly to Riv, "I know we're good but not good enough to take on that many."

James took a second to think. Riv just stared at James, ready to do what ever he said.

"I'll head back out there and see if there is anything usefull. If something goes wrong get the girls and get the hell out." James said as he started out of the safe tunnel. Mary and Jessica were both asleep on a bench, neither noticed James creep off.

"Good" James whispered to himself, he didn't want to worry Mary. He walked/crept to the market's opening until he saw a couple passing splicers. They were both dressed in torn, bloody clothing. One of them was missing half his face and the other had burns running up his arms. James noticed how they both had a small static light at the end of their finger tips. They had plasmids. James kept low behind a large crate as the decrepit "people" passed.

"Did ya hear 'bout that tin man and that boy causing trouble with the others?!" The one on the left spoke.

"Not only that but the TWO little sisters wit them. Damn, there must be a hell of a lot of Adam!" The other said back.

"Just keep an eye out, that much Adam could hold us for weeks!"

They passed right by James without notice and slipped around a corner of the entrance. James listened to the air for a minute. All he could hear was a slight rush of water and a crackle of broken electric lines. When he saw nothing he silently moved against a wall and peered around the corner. Nothing, just ruble and noticed the large bulk head doors that stood at the open path way. As James walked in he started to hear voices. Not normal voices, voices of crazed and wild people. He hid behind counters and preceded towards the voices. After passing several market stalls James peaked over his hiding spot. The market had become an extremely large room made of steel, wood, and glass.

Splicers were everywhere though. Some were crawling on the walls, some where resting near fires, some were wandering the place. These people were loaded though. Guns of all types were held, plasmids could even be seen. Food containers were scattered about, Adam canisters and hypos were seen as well. Most of the splicers no longer looked human, many had gashes, sores, and burns covering their sickly bodies. James finally took his eyes off them and began looking for anything useful. Crates, no. Knives, no. Nails, no. He was gazing around for the third time when a few drops of salt water landed on his head. He looked up an saw how the nearly-shattered glass was leaking water. The large cracks ran all the way from the ceiling to the far left side of the room. James didn't think much of this until he heard a crash from the splicers encampment. James watched as his solution came to him.

"Damn it!" Cried out a hideous splicer. He had lost grasp on the box he was carrying and dropped it. Out tumbled several dozen grenades. The splicer picked them up, set them back in the box, and placed the box on a large crate.

James knew how he and Riv could finish this in less than a few minutes. He started making his way back to the market entrance, being careful not to tip over anything. He was just about to zip out when he heard a familiar voice.

"...Yes sir, one Big Daddy, a teenage boy, and two little sisters. Though the boy was nothing like anything we've seen before, but he had Adam alright." It was that spider splicer they had let free.

Through the entrance came the splicer, next to him another person. Only this person was a man who actually looked human! He wore a black suit and tie with dress shoes. He had short brown hair and an unshaven face. The only thing noticeable on him was a fresh scar going down his neck. Other than that he looked normal.

"Now tell me... why you were not able to kill this Big Daddy and bring the rest if them for slaughtering." The man spoke in medium pitched voice, he sounded calm even though he spoke of terrible things.

"Well s..sir he wasn't as easy as we t... thought" the splicer spoke back, he was obviously scared of this man.

"You will tell the others of this 'group' in out part if Raptur. Tell them to kill them if they see 'em . Don't disappoint me!" The man spoke with great authority.

The pair moved on, as soon as they did James began his trip back to the tunnel. It didn't take him long to get back to the group and the now awoken Mary.

"There you are!" She said as soon as James walked in. "Don't ever leave me again" she told him as she grasped him in a hug.

"I won't, I just had to see what was out there." James said back. "Riv, we need to talk."

James moved over to where Riv was and sat.

"Listen, there are way too many for us to take on. They have guns, knives, and plasmids so a head on assault would kill us"

Riv just sat silently.

"Now I did notice that the walls and ceiling are nearly shattered. I saw some grenades as well that can be used to finally break the place. I figured that if you created some kind of distraction I could rig the grenades against the wall, when they blow we close the bulkheads and the splicers will drown." James spoke with a bit of cold in his voice.

Riv took a second to think this over. He then he pointed at the girls, who were now gazing out into the ocean through the windows.

"I figured they could hide somewhere... Like a vent." James responded. Riv nodded.

"Hey Mary, Jessica, can you come here for a second?" James asked calmly.

"Yeah?" They both said with happiness.

"Riv and I have some... work to do, but we need you guys to stay in a vent until we finish." He tried to say without worrying them.

"But why do we have to hide?" Mary asked him.

"It's like a game! You are going to hide from the monsters, with each other."

Mary's and Jessica's eyes lit up with excitement at the mention of a game.

"Riv, you know the plan. All I need is for you to make a distraction till I get out. If you're ready we can go now."

Riv nodded and set Jessica into his shoulders. Mary kept next to James. They quietly left the tunnel until they came to one of the Little Sister vents. Most of it's pink paint had faded and it was completely silent. Jessica was lifted up to the tunnel, gave a kiss to Riv, and waited for Mary.

"You and Mary stay hidden here and don't come out unless you here Riv or I." James said as he helped her into the vent.

"Don't be long." Mary said back.

"I won't." With that Mary kissed his forehead and crawled down the vent with Jessica. James watched until they were far enough in.

"Come on Riv, lets end this" James spoke to the silent Big Daddy.

They walked without talking, they just kept their eyes out for any trouble. James' machine gun was slung around his back with some rope ready to be used at the spur of a moment. They rounded a corner and saw the market entrance a few yards away.

"Alright, wait here for five minutes then reveal your presence. All of the splicers will rush here in an Adam hungry frenzy, just keep them at bay until till I come back. I will probably rush out through the fight, they'll be confused when the grenades finally go off. As soon as I'm out we HAVE to shut the bulkheads." Riv nodded after hearing the plan again.

"Good luck." James said as he snuck into the market. He took the same path he used earlier until he was again behind the counter. Splicers were still moving about but none noticed the intruder. He didn't see the man in the suit though , but he shook off the thought. James peered over and still saw the box of grenades. It was all in place, less than a minute and Riv would begin firing...

*BOOM*

There it was! All of the splicers stopped what they were doing and listened.

*BOOM*

This time the splicers pinpointed the noise and began rushing towards it.

"Adam!"  
"Looks like a tin daddy wandered in!"  
"More Adam!" The splicers were yelling in voices if craze as they went after Riv.

When they all cleared out, James jumped the counter and ran over to the box if explosives. The box was still full, James picked it up and ran towards the weak end of the market wall. He started taking them out and setting them against the glass wall. He started uncapping the last few and pouring out the powder in a line, long enough to give him time to get out.

"The Adam this way!" Shouted a spider splicer crawling over the ceiling. More were following it and James realized there were a lot more than twenty!

James took a match out if his pocket and was trying to light it when he heard a clatter behind. Before he lit the powder he swirled around just as he felt a blow to the head. His vision and mind went black.

**Review? Look for the next chapter this Saturday (4-6-13)  
**


	9. Father and Daughter

**Alright chapter 9! Thanks again to all those who leave review or fav/follow. All of the readers have really kept me writing through this and I appreciate that. Hope you like the new chapter! **

"Uhhhhh..."

Where... where was he? James' conscious was fading in and out. When he had the few moments of clarity he could hear a weak groan. Yes, it was a groan, sounding just as weak as him. James started to become more stable.

He realized he was now lying face down on a floor. He realized his face was in a small puddle of blood, he couldn't tell if it was his though. The black outs now stopped and James was somewhat awake. Using what energy he could he rolled himself onto his side.

As he strained to open his eyes he saw a large object lying a few yards away, but he couldn't figure what it was. Another weak groan sounded, this time it came from the object. James made the connection and knew that the weak, groaning mass was Riv.

"Riv..." James said weakly.

"We'll you're awake!" Came a familiar voice. James moved his head and saw who was speaking. It was the splicer they had ignorantly let free and followed!

"You know, that was some plan you two had worked! But come on, you thought we were stupid enough to just go after some random Big Daddy noise! We know they are mire careful than that!" The splicer shouted.

As James' vision became more clear he noticed a large amount of splicers were around. A few were aiming weapons at the downed Riv. A couple were standing next to James holding him down. They were still in the market, splicers had overpowered Riv, and James had been knocked out. He also began to feel where a gash had been, the Adam had done its job and healed him though. His Adam! James felt around his belt but all of the canisters were gone.

"All right kid, we know you both have Little Sisters hidden somewhere. Just call for them and we'll let you go, unharmed!" The splicer demanded.

"Like hell!" James shouted back. Almost instantly he felt a strong kick to his stomach. He gasped out in pain but it wore off quickly.

"Now listen. Just tell you go there at and we'll let you go!" Yelled back the splicer, who started to get irritated.

"No" James spoke back in a cold voice.

" Fine. You know what to do." The splicer said, as he gestured towards the splicers surrounding Riv.

The splicers picked up the wounded Riv and dragged him to a Sister vent. They sat him against the vent, and waited for their next order.

"Do it." The lead splicer ordered.

As Riv lay nearly lifeless on the vent two splicers lifted his head, exposing the leather armor on his neck. James couldn't tell what they were doing, until a splicer jabbed a large hook into Riv's neck.

Riv let out an agonizing moan, almost sounding like a scream. The whole market echoed the scream and then slowly died down into complete silence. Again nothing could be heard but rushing water and electric crackles.

After a minute James' body froze as he heard a tiny noise come from the Little Sister vent.

" This way Mary, I know I heard him call!"

Before James could scream for them to turn around, a splicer kicked his already throbbing head and put a hand over James' mouth. He struggled to get out of the splicers grasp, but he was too weak and exhausted.

"Come on, we're almost there!" Jessica said as they reached the end of the vent.

Before the pair could react, the splicers near Riv reached in and forcefully yanked out Mary and Jessica. James could hear their screams and feel Mary's fear. All he could do was watch as they were pushed against the wall. They huddled together against the wall, shaking fear.

James looked at the splicers and could tell they were having to hold back their frenzy. Riv struggled to break free but splicers held him down. This wasn't good.

"Told you we would find them!" Yelled out the lead splicer " And since you decided to be a stubborn ass, you two are going to watch us rip them apart!"

The splicer was now starting to get crazed.

As the girls sat trembling, Jessica saw the dying Riv and scrambled over to him. Riv picked her and held her close in a hug. The splicers tried to get Riv to let go but he didn't budge. He was then paralyzed by an electro bolt plasmid, causing him to go limp.

The splicers yanked Jessica out of Riv's arms and dragged her to the middle of the floor.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She screamed as she began to cry.

Mary tried to run up and get to her friend, but she was pushed down by a splicer. Mary the. Crawled over to James and laid next to him. All she could do was sob into James' chest as her friend would be killed.

The lead splicer walked over to Jessica and stood next to her.

"When you come to our territory! When you kill our people! When you shit with us! This is what you get!"

James brought Mary in closer, so she couldn't see. Riv let out a deep angry groan as his lights went red.

The splicer held down the now fully crying Jessica, she tried twisting and turning but to no avail. The splicer took a rusty hook and tore off the front if her dress. He then drove it into her stomach. Jessica's crying turned into screams of pain. The hook cut upward into her stomach, creating an opening. The splicer then reached in and pulled out the Adam slug. Jessica just lied there with tears in her eyes, her breathing was slowly going weak.

Mary's crying picked up but Jessica's screams die down.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Riv released and enormous scream as he used his last bit of life to throw the splicers off of him. He crawled towards Jessica's dying form. Splicers soon reacted and started spraying him with bullet fire. Bullets penetrated his armor but he didn't stop moving. Riv reached Jessica and cradled her in his arms.

"D... Daddy" she stuttered more blood was dripping from her.  
"I'm r... ready for dream t... time. Y... you'll b...be there when I w... wake up, right."

Riv nodded as he stroked her head, trying to keep her calm. Riv leaned in to her. She kissed his helmet as she closed her eyes.

"I love you Daddy."

With that, the yellow glow faded from her eyes as she closed them. She didn't feel the pain of dying but instead felt the love of Riv as she lied in his arms. Riv only felt fatherly love for her too. He just sat there clinging to her body. Inside the helmet, James knew he was crying.

As the bullet pierced Riv's helmet he slowly fell to the floor. His helmet light gave a flicker and then shut off.

Most people in Rapture died a gruesome death, only seeing blood. But Jessica and Riv didn't die a horrible death in the hell of Rapture. Instead they died with each other, only feeling happiness with one another. Father and Daughter.

**Yes this was a very sad end to the chapter :( This is not the end of the story though :) Please keep reading and leave a REVIEW on what you thought about this turn of events.**


	10. Protector

**I know I haven't updated this in a few months and I am sorry. But I am now back at the top of the update list where I like to be! Enjoy the story and please REVIEW!**

"Bastard!"

"Shut up, you're next" the lead splicer yelled back at James.

James couldn't take his eyes off of the bloody scene. Riv and Jessica couldn't die, they just can't, but James saw it happen. Mary clung tightly to James, sobbing over her murdered friend. James kept her close, away from the surrounding splicers.

"Take the little one!" Commanded the splicer.

The crazed splicers moved closer to James and Mary, as the got closer James tightened his hold on Mary. The splicers tried to yank them apart but James wouldn't let go. Mary pressed herself against James even more, trying to avoid the bloody hands grabbing her.

James just kept hold. If Mary and him were to die then it would be close together with each other. As more splicers clawed at him he felt a cold sensation cloud over his body. What was happening? Was this the final feeling of death? He used his remaining strength to cling to Mary's connection, he would not let her go! But he became colder and his special vision went black...

"Damn it! Enough of this!" A thin looking splicer screamed out. He then pulled a rusty hook off the ground and swung it towards the back of Mary's head. The sharp point didn't hit it's target. Instead it pierced James' hand that had blocked the hook.

"What the hell !?" Yelled the splicer.

James was now standing above Mary protectively. In an instant he had taken a sharp piece if metal in his good hand and rammed it into the splicers head, it went clean through. The splicer released the hook and fell to the ground in a pool of blood. James pulled the hook out of his hand which healed quickly.

The frenzied splicers had backed away now. James stood there for a moment before picking up the sobbing Mary. James began walking away with her safely in his arms. The splicers were done waiting any longer! Two charged towards James , knives held in their hands. James heard them coming and calmly set Mary down on a crate. He turned towards the splicers quick enough to take the hook and drive it into one of them. He kicked down the limp body and dodged the second splicer's attack. He was fast enough to take the hook and bring it down into the splicer's neck. More charged at him but with amazing speed he dodged every attack and killed even more splicers.

The lead splicer just stared at James. When did this kid turn into such a killer?

"Damn it!" The lead splicer charged at James, hooks drawn. James saw the oncoming splicer... this was him, this was bastard the killed Riv and Jessica. Once the splicer was within arms distance James rammed his knee into the splicers ribs. The blow was powerful enough to break the splicers ribs, causing him to stumble to the ground. James grabbed the splicer by his neck and lifted him up.

"You killed them! You're the reason they're dead!" James yelled. His voice wasn't angry but was sad . His hands started shaking.

James brought up one of the hooks.

"Now you'll know how it feels."

James lifted the hook and brought it swiping down towards the splicers head. The deadly hook stopped inches above the splicer though. James nearly had the splicer dead but he stopped. Mary had grabbed James' other hand seconds before the splicer would have died.

"Please don't do this, lets just go home." She pleaded James.

James stared down at her then looked back at the splicer. What was he doing? He wasn't a killer. He dropped the hook and shoved the splicer down. The splicer stared back at James.

James knelt down next to Mary. "Alright, let's go home."

James stood up as Mary took his hand and led him out of the market.

The bloodied splicer struggled to stand as the pain in his ribs grew. With one finale angered scream he ran towards James and Mary. James knew he had to die. James raised his hand in an open fist. Without even looking back he closed it tight. The splicer stood still for a brief second, before blood began gushing from his mouth and wounds. James put his arm around Mary, preventing her from lolling back but she didn't even try. James, using his special Adam draining plasmid, had caused the splicers Adam enriched blood to leave his body. It was over, the splicer who had killed so many was dead. What few splicers of the group remained began fighting over the dead corpse.

As James and Mary left the market James felt the warmth return to his body. It only lasted for a few seconds before James stumbled to the ground. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was Mary crying his name...

**Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to get this update out. No James is not dead! Should I continue? I am not sure how well I write but a few reviews/opinions/suggestions would be VERY helpful.**


End file.
